I hope you find it
by everythingintechnicolor
Summary: Gabriella is dating her teacher Troy Bolton in secret. they have been together for 5 years but when a bump in the road appears he breaks up with her and runs. then he hears her sing. review please! TxG


'Okay Class, read up to chapter 7 tonight and we will continue this tomorrow, Class dismissed,' 23 year old Troy Bolton smiled as his class packed up, it was Wednesday last period and he couldn't be more happy to get home. He was a teacher at East High, NM, teaching English and he loved every single minuet of it. 'Miss Montez, can you wait behind for a few minuets, I need a word about your last assignment' He said whilst looking through the papers on his desk. The whole class 'oh-ed' as he rolled his eyes. He was the "heartthrob" of the faculty, with his piercing blue eyes and sexy brown hair, not the mention that killer smile and hot body. Every single woman tried and ever teenage girl fantasized but in reality Troy Bolton was taken.

Once everyone bar Gabriella had left the classroom he locked the door and walked over placing his hand on her hips and drawing her closer into a gentle kiss. 'Hey baby' Yes Troy Bolton had fallen head over heels in love with Gabriella Montez, She was charming, beautiful, smart, caring and everything he ever dreamed of in a girl… the only problem?

She was 17 years old.

They had been dating secretly since she was 15 and now being nearly 18 they had been together for 2 and a half years. Gabriella's father left when she was a baby and her mother we literally home 5 out of the 365 days a year. Troy was close to both parents and they knew about Gabriella and him, they were surprisingly supportive after never seeing Troy just as happy. She stayed over at Troys, his parents and he slept at hers, since they couldn't really go out in public a lot together they really spent a lot of time just them two, which was nice.

'Mmm' She said burying her face into his chest. He placed gentle kisses on the top of her head, rubbing his cheek a long her soft black glossy hair, she was the most wanted girl in school and everyone including Troy knew that, but being together for so long there was a strong trust built between the pair. 'Hard day?' He whispered, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap letting her resume her comfortable position.

'I feel really sick and dizzy' She whispered.

'Aww sweetie, do you want to go home and we can watch movies all night?' He asked and she nodded into his chest. He picked her up in his arms while he was walking around the classroom getting everything he needed. 'Precious, im sorry but you need to walk to the car' setting her down he kissed her forehead before walking out.

It was their usual routine, he would go straight to his car and she would go to her locker, he would drive around the block then meet her across from the school, it had been working a charm for 28 months.

* * *

They walked through the doors to Troy's parents house, he did have his own house but often slept there since he was so close to his family and especially if Gabriella wasn't well. Picking her up into his arms, she snuggled into his bod and wrapyped her legs around his waist. The Bolton house-hold was gorgeous, Troys father was coach and gym teacher at East High but him and Lucille also ran their own business making them never short on cash. They didn't flaunt it too much but their house always had the best. Lucille was an interior designer part time and designed the Bolton home. The living room although was more neutral, had a very romantic feel, with the dark cherry wood flooring and authentic fire place. 'Hello sweethearts' Lucille said walking into the living room, where she watched her son place his girlfriend down on the couch.

He smiled at how good he was with her, he treated her with so much care it was as if she was a doll who could break. 'Hey mom, Ella isn't feeling well so I brought her here instead of ours, is that okay?' he asked stroking the hair out of her face.

'fine honey, ill get some drinks, would you like water sweetie?' She asked the girl lying on the couch who tried to force out a smile and nodded gently. Troy sat down on the couch next to her, placing his hand on her forehead, 'Your not too warm babe' he pondered, 'I'm going to check something, ill be back baby' he kissed her forehead and left the room.

He walked out of the living room and into the Bolton kitchen, there was, in total 7 Bolton residents, Troy- who was the eldest of 5- His parents, Jack and Lucille, His younger sisters Chloe, 14, and Rachael, 7, and his two younger twin brothers, Aiden and Ryan who were both 9. So generally the house was lively, thankfully it wasn't today.

'Im worried mom' He said walking into the kitchen and sitting down as Lucille came back through from handing Gabriella her water.

'Honey, its probably just a bug, if it gets worse we will take her to the doc-' She was cut off by a loud sound coming from the living room. Both her and Troy looked at each other with wide eyes before running to the bathroom where Gabriella was hung over the toilet.

'Oh sweetheart' Troy whispered sympathetically running his fingers through her hair and holding it back, he rubbed her back with his free hand. Lucille was so proud of Troy, he was such a gentleman and took such good care of her. 'Troy, make it stop' She sobbed leaning against the sink.

'Oh honey, I would if I could' He said taking her into his arms.

'Maybe we should get you to a doctor?' Lucille said and troy nodded cradling his girl in his arms.

* * *

'So what seems to be the problem?' The doctor asked, currently Gabriella was alone in the doctors office, nerves were running through her body, she never did like doctors.

'Well, ive been sick a few times, and I've been taking dizzy turns and I have went off certain foods' She explained in more detail as she wrote down notes.

'Gabriella have you been sexually active?' The doctor asked and Gabriella's eyes widened as the heat ran to her cheeks, she looked down not sure whether to lie or not. Not.

'Uh. Yes' she whispered to the doctor.

'Don't be embarrassed' The doctor coaxed. 'I just need to take some blood tests okay?' Gabriella nodded and the doctor took the tests and was now about to tell her the results. 'Gabriella, your pregnant'

The sick feeling. Deep in her stomach came back, her head was spinning. She felt like the world was closing in on her. 'about 5 weeks' the doctor added.

Nodding Gabriella stood up, thanking the doctor and walked out.

* * *

'Troy can we talk?' Gabriella asked as they were back at the Bolton house hold.

'What is it? Is it about the doctor? What did he say?' Troys freaking out just made her feel worse.

'Im pregnant Troy' She said and he stopped.

'What?' he asked and she nodded repeating her last sentence. 'No Gabriella no, we used a-'

'Condom I know, but I am'

'No you cant be, I have my whole life, I cant have a baby with my student!' He started to yell 'Your not keeping it are you?'

'WHAT?' _uh-ho moodswings! '_OF COURSE IM KEEPING OUR BABY! TROY STOP BEING SO SELFISH YOU MADE IT AS MUCH AS ME!' she yelled back.

'I CANT DO THIS GABRIELLA YOUR ON YOUR OWN! WERE DONE! UNLESS YOU GET RID OF IT WERE OVER! I DON'T WANT THIS' He exploded and then it went silent tears were running down her face. She turned and walked out.

* * *

'Gabbsy?' Her best friend Sharpay said running up to Gabriella's locker. 'Did you hear?'

'What?' she asked closing her locker walking to home room.

'Mr Bolton resigned' _Girl-who-is-my-best-friend-say-what?_

'What?'

'He is moving, to Florida to teach at another school,'

* * *

'You ready to go on?' Sharpay came up to me and I nodded taking a deep breath. I was just about to do a performance of I song I wrote, at the school talent show. Mr Bolton left two days ago. He is still in town just not at school.

I nodded walking onstage, my heart pounding. And that's when I saw him. Standing up the back looking gorgeous. I opened my mouth and sang it to him.

_These clouds are going nowhere baby, rain keeps coming down_  
_I just thought I'd try to call you baby, for you've gone too far out of town_  
_and I hope you that you get this message that I'm leaving for you_  
_cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

_And I hope you find it, what your looking for_  
_and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more_  
_and I hope your happy wherever you are _  
_I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that_  
_and I hope you find it_

_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever,_  
_last words that I said that I was nothing but a broken heart talking baby_  
_you know that wasn't what I meant_  
_Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you_  
_Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

_And I hope you find it, what your looking for_  
_and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more_  
_and I hope your happy wherever you are I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that, and I hope you find it_

_Whatever it is, I know that you miss it here_  
_And I hope you find it, what your looking for_  
_and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more_  
_and I hope your happy wherever you are I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that_

_no no no_  
_And I hope you find it_  
_I hope you find it_

* * *

She heard the applause, she almost couldn't hear it though, she saw him stare so intensely at him throughout her performance.

She walked off stage and saw him running down the isle, people turing to look at him.

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with so much passion. Tears were running down her face and his. everyone started whispering as gasps were heard around the room.

'Troy your my teacher'

'No im not baby, im moving until you graduate.' She said 'we can be together, im so sorry baby, i love you, i found what im looking for, its you and our baby' He said and she gave him a hug and clung to him. 'Please take me back baby, give me one more chance!' She nodded kissing him over and over.

'I love you' she whispered

'I love you too beautiful, always will'

* * *

**Review! i dont own anything. the song is -i hope you find it by Miley Cyrus. formspringme- gemmacringles and my twitter is (at)gemmacringles**


End file.
